Aspects of the present invention are directed to an automatic fluxing machine to apply flux to rings used in brazing round tube plate fin (RTPF) heat exchanger coils in, for example, heating, ventilation, air conditioning and refrigeration products.
Currently, commercially available braze rings for automatic brazing of RTPF heat exchanger coils are made of Al-Zn or Al-Si filler material. Some are solid rings, some others pre-fluxed. Tests have shown that none of them performs as well as an Al-Zn-Si ring when a correct amount of flux is applied to the joint. Manual fluxing can ensure the correct amount of flux is applied. With high through-put assemblies, however, manual fluxing cannot keep up with capacity demands.